More Beast Or Machine
by DarkRose66
Summary: Bumblebee must convince a dangerous leader of an unusual pack to help combat the Decepticons and recapture loose prisoners. Can he do it or will he risk a bloodbath of both sides. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. The rating is gore. Take a read and enjoy.


***Experiment time! Time to give my dinobots Roughshot and Uppercut a chance in a story. Well them and a few others. To check out their profiles and looks go to my page and click on my deviantart link and check them out. Unlike Grimlock and better know dinobots, mine, especially Roughshot, behave more like their dinosaur counterpart. Another Note: Roughshot: Spinosaurus; UpperCut: Carnotaurus; Vertebra: Gorgosaurus(Including Dagger a Raptor(Jurassic Park Style) his "Minicon"); and Onyx: Baryonyx(Just so everyone knows what everyone is). Oh rating is for gore. Also there will be more nameless extra 'Cons in it as well and you'll find out why (it's for the safety of the rest of the bots and cons).

***This does take place in the new Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Someone posted the episodes up to episode up to episode 14. I love it so far. Fracture Rocks!

***Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Reality Check Of the Worse Kind

"Fixit, Are we close to the pod's location?" Bumblebee called over his radio.

"Yes sir, just a few more feet," Fixit said back.

The team found the they were looking for, however the pod turned out to be very empty. In fact, it appeared to of been tore open and an energon trail lead off into the woods.

"Look sharp," Bumblebee ordered, "There's no way of knowing how this Decepticon will behave being wounded."

***A little further off***

A Decepticon hide behind a tree, holding his arm in pain as it leaked massive amounts of energon. It happened so fast. All he could remember when he woke up was large teeth and the rush of pain as they sank into his arm. Now the lower half of his arm only hung to the rest of his body by a few strands.

He began to try to repair his arm, not realizing that his predator was closing in.

The fresh energon trail and smell allowed the creature to know where the escaped 'con was. Despite his sheer size he moved with complete silence. He spotted his target, trying to hide and fix his arm.

The predator smiled and proceeded forward, because he knew his target just made a fatal mistake: Letting his guard down. Bad Move.

***Back to the Autobots***

Movement caught Bumblebee's attention, causing him to draw his weapon. The rest of the Autobots followed his lead. He only caught sight of it for a minute, but it appeared to be very large and had a burnt orange color to it.

"What did you see, Sir?" Strongarm spoke up.

"I'm not sure," Bumblebee started, "Whatever it was, it's big."

"The Decepticon?" Sideswipe asked.

"I hope not," Bumblebee said, "Everyone watch you backs. Decepticon or not we don't how dangerous."

" _If only you knew little one,"_ the large creature thought as it watched the young Autobots walk past. It had been a long time he seen others like him here. For their sake, he hoped they would stay out of their way, but in turn he would still teach lesson if one was needed. He could easily crush any of them in his jaws, but they were not his target.

Speaking of, he wondered what was taking his apprentice so long.

***Back to the Young Hunter & 'Con ***

The wounded Decepticon looked up just as set of sharp teeth locked onto his good arm and began to shake him violently. He looked up to see the green optic of his attacker, just as he hit the tree that he had been hiding behind. Then was slammed on the ground and drug along. His attacker's large clawed peds threatened to crush head.

Suddenly a sickening crunch and shear pain leaking up is arm told him that his elbow joint had been destroyed, causing him to scream as loud as his auto would allow him.

***Autobots***

"What was…?" Sideswipe started when they heard a scream.

"It came from this direction," Bumblebee said as they rushed in the direction of the scream.

"Damn it Uppercut," the predator that was following them spoke in an irritated tone, "So much for discreet."

They stopped dead in their tracks when they seen the source. It was the Decepticon, but he looked beaten and full of fear when he seen them. However what shocked them most was the creature holding him.

It looked like the dinobot. It looked like Grimlock, but much leaner. It was red and black, sporting a pair of horns on it head and back spikes going down to it tail. Green optics watched as they stared in horror at his prey's condition.

The Decepticon had one nearly severed arm and the other had a broken elbow joint which was still in his mouth. Broken legs and dented armor. His optics where cracked to the point he was nearly blind and energon seemed to leak from every crevice. The creature began to crunch down even harder than before, making the Decepticon hiss in pain. The sound came out cracked and distorted, revealing a possibly broken vocal processor.

"Put down the fugitive now!" Strongarm ordered rising her weapon. This creature dropped him revealing what the Decepticon it was holding, a Decepticon logo on the dinobot's hip.

"Back away now!" Bumblebee ordered when he seen the logo. However, unlike before the dinobot didn't listen. Instead it just seemed to smile and swung its tail from side to side, letting out a loud growl. A small smile from it revealed his sharp teeth.

"Step back!" Bumblebee ordered again.

A sudden roar caught them off guard and to their wonder made the dinobot back up. Then the biggest surprise when an even bigger one came out of the forest and snatched up the Decepticon and began to swing him back in forth like a ragdoll. This dinobot dwarfed all of them, even Grimlock.

"Strongarm, point your blaster in the air and on my mark we both fire to try and draw their attention," Bumblebee said.

"Why don't we just let them finish that Decepticon off? I mean I'm sure he has it coming," Sideswipe, "Right?"

"Maybe so, but he's still a prisoner of the Alchemor," said Bumblebee, "Alright on my mark." Both Bumblebee and Strongarm raised their blasters to the sky and at the same time the smaller of the two managed to grab onto one of the Decepticon's legs and yanked down. "Now!" Bumblebees yelled and both of them fired, and the sound of shots filled the air. However, it was too late. The sound of ripping metal sounded as the two dinobots tore the Decepticon in two.

The Autobots stared in shock as the dinobots dropped each piece that they held. Giving them a better look at the one that charged in. It stood at a height that was much larger than the first one and he defiantly dwarfed Grimlock. That didn't include the large sail on his back. However, the odd think that got Bumblebee, is one bore a Autobot logo in his hip. Whereas the first had a Decepticon symbol.

Also sporting longer front limbs with much larger black claws and a large sail on his back. Burnt orange and white in color with some black. The large dino also had green eyes, except when looked at you; you could tell he was studying you.

Something about this bot sent chills through Bumblebee, he and the other one where different. They did kill the Decepticon in cold blood. If he didn't know better they had hunted him first.

And then it hit him…..the one with the sail….. was the one stalking them. Not stalking….hunting.

"Identify yourselves," Strongarm suddenly spoke up before Bumblebee could speak.

"Young, inexperienced, careless," the larger one finally spoke in a deep and growling tone, "You have a lot to learn."

He suddenly then turned and walked off the other dinobot followed behind, "We will see each other again soon young ones."

****Well I hope you like my first chapter. There will be plenty more to come. Also I should saw as a sneak peek for next chapter. Dagger maybe the only robotic raptor, but not the only raptor.


End file.
